the cross I bear
by Angel infurnal
Summary: Draco and Harry are having a sexualbased relationship for a half a year now, but Draco wants more than that, how can Hatred change into love? read find


disclaimer: I dont own Harry potter or any other realted character neither do i own any song of withintemptation.

Book: Harry potter series

song: The cross  
artist: Withintemptation

A a a a ahhaaha2

how could a boy, who loves me make me feel so good and yet so miserable.

Nothing's ever changed, just a turn away  
You've washed your hands  
You've made that all too clear  
You just keep on living this lie

Draco turned around in his bed one last time, thinking about the boy who lived, the boy he loved and the boy he was supposed to hate. He was thinking a while now but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't understand Harry acted so cold towards him, not after they started dating half a year ago. Well maybe it wasn't exactly dating more like having sex, share a kiss and say goodbye before anyone notices. But still, it's half a year already now doesn't that mean anything? Apperantly not, even though draco stopped with pestering Harry little by little, old habits die hard, Harry however continued to act like he was the ugliest creature that you could see in magical creatures class as he ever did.

You refuse to see I'm in agony  
The cross I bear  
But you don't seem to care  
Even Judas knew he had lied

Draco knew it wasn't easy for Harry because they were not only personally sworn enemies but also because Draco was a death eater. But that little fact didn't ease it for him any less, he didn't care if 'he who must not be named' died or not, but meanwhile he was forced to serve the dark lord for his fathers sake. Didn't Harry knew he wasn't worried for his own life but for him? a sob escaped from his throat. Maybe harry didn't know, it was only natural because only a few knew he tried to kill Dumbledore and those who did were all told that he no longer belonged to the dark lord, he even took thuth serum to prove it, luckily it was some of the fake ones from Snape. He grinned that greasy old bastard still liked him.

I keep wondering why  
I'm still calling your name through my tears

Why have you waited to embrace me, my dear?  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why  
I'm still calling your name, my dear

He finally sighed and stepped out of his bed and faced the window only standing in his night gown. Again he sighed as he leaned against the window posts, if only he found out sooner he loved him, he would have refused the dark lord, and then could happily live with Harry and support him through his destiny even if it was to save the filthy mud bloods. He made a face full of disgust right before bursting into tears. "Why on earth do I love you! Potter" he screamed through his tears. "Why do I love you and why do you deny it!" he turned around quickly and looked Harry directly in the face. "Why!" he yelled again.

I'm sorry if you can't stand the naked truth  
All you see is how you want it to be  
So you keep on living your lie

"Why?" Harry returned the question sarcastically. "I don't know why you love me, Mallfoy, maybe because I seem to be so irresistible, and I don't deny anything because there is nothing to deny" he said calm in matter of factly. "so I'm just a fuck?" Draco yelled angry. "What you don't like it?" Harry raised his voice a bit "why don't you use the imperious curse than?" He yelled now back to Draco. Draco was shocked but recovered quickly and his face turned dark "if it was only as easy as that I probably have done that already, but I want to rule your heart not your body and I am not the fucking dark lord Harry!" he snapped. "I love you"

Release me from this cross after all these years  
Call my name and help me with this weight  
Even though it comes far too late

"that's right you heard me, I draco malfoy love you harry." Draco still try to act cool but he was about to loose it. Harry on the other hand still looked like he didn't care less, Draco looked at him and saw his own reflection, a don't care about anything tough guy, and that finally broke him. Slowly tears began to roll from his eyes and a soft sob left his lips. He felt vulnerable, heartbroken, and more hurt than the dark lord could ever hurt him. "I deserve this" draco whispered "I don't deserve to be loved. I'm just a spoiled, selfish evil wizard" he continued regaining his voice. "yeah you've got that right" harry mumbled loud enough for draco to hear. "but for you, Harry, I would face the Dark Lord no matter what he does to me, I would face him if you love me" it sounded stupid, Draco knew that, but he meant it and that was a first.

I keep wondering why  
I'm still calling your name through my tears

Why have you waited to embrace me, my dear?  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why  
I'm still calling your name

Harry had a surprised gaze on his face and couldn't believe what Draco just said and meant, was it a trick or did Draco actually say something sincere? It couldn't be, but why was he still crying? Everyone knew that Malfoy's didn't cry, they laughed yes, on the most cocky and evil way but never would they show any weakness. In Harry's mind there were two possibilities one, Draco wasn't a Malfoy after all and two he really loved him. he decided that against all the odds it must have been the second one and stepped closer. 'he is actually even more beautiful with emotions than without' he thought, than he did something neither of them expected he embraced Draco, first uncomfortable but soon he held him as tight as he possibly could.

And I wonder, oh, I wonder  
You were hardest to hold  
You would run from the dark  
You can purify them and save my heart

Draco continued sobbing even when he felt Harry's arms rapped around him and his tight body against his. If only they met in different circumstances, he could have been happier the last five years and maybe never joined the Dark Lord. He knew that if he hadn't discovered his true feelings he would actually have killed Harry and Dumbledore last year. Thank god he didn't because this is more heavenly than the delights of lord Voldermort could ever be.

Why have you waited to embrace me, my dear?  
_why had it come to this? Will all be better now?_

Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
_why doesn't he say something?_

I'm still wondering why

"_I love you too" Harry said_  
I'm still calling your name, my dear

_Cause your already here Harry_


End file.
